Hetalia and Phantom
by CathyPhantom
Summary: Danny flew over Amity Park. The wind rushed through his hair. He looped as he went by his statue. Dani flew past him going the other way. The pair waved at each other. Later on that night the twins flew past each other again and Valerie passed by as well. On the ground beneath the three was a young man. I don't own Hetalia or Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1 - A Fan and his Brother

Danny flew over Amity Park. The wind rushed through his hair. He looped as he went by his statue. Dani flew past him going the other way. The pair waved at each other.

Later on that night the twins flew past each other again and Valerie passed by as well. On the ground beneath the three was a young man.

This man had blonde hair with an unnaturally stubborn cowlick. His blue eyes were wide behind his glasses. Near the man two scooters rushed past. The man looked over his shoulder as the scooters disappeared. As the man looked back up at the sky he pushed his glasses up.

Next to this man, going completely unnoticed, was another man. This second man was obviously the brother, probably twin, of the other. Instead of a single short cowlick this man had a rather long, peculiar curl. In his arms rested a baby Polar Bear.

As Danny flew by overhead he thought he heard someone ask, "Who are you?" really quietly. The halfa looked down and saw the two men. The second man looked down at the bear in his arms and said, "I'm Canada!" In an angry, but quiet, voice.

The first man, Danny noticed, didn't react at all to the man stood inches from him. "Hey!" He said swooping down. "What are you guys doing here?"

The first man looked confused and then he looked at the other man next to him. "Canadia?" He asked. "When did you get here?"

As if to make a point the man put his polar bear down and turned to his brother. "My name is Matthew, Alfred, remember?"

"Huh?" The louder said. Danny was rather confused at this point. "Oh yeah, so when did you get here Mattias?" Danny looked between the two men.

"I've been here the whole time!" The other said, Matthew/Mattias/Canada/Canadia.

"Have you?" Alfred said. "Hmm... I didn't notice you!" At this point Matthew sighed and picked up his bear, as if he was used to not being noticed.

"So," Danny said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh," Alfred said, once again forgetting his brothers present. "I wanted to meet one of my many heros!" Danny was a little shocked to hear this, he was even more shocked when the man listed off every single hero in America.

"Erm..." Danny said. "And I make it onto your list?"

"Well of course!" Alfred said. "You're an American hero, ain't ya?"

"Well, yes," Danny said. As he looked towards the sky a buzz sounded in his ear. "Excuse me a minute."

"Of course!" Alfred said, he seemed to remember his brothers presence and turned to him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Conversation & Invisibility

"Phantom 1, come in," Dani's voice said over the Fenton Phones. " Phantom 1 this is Phantom 2, do you read me?"

"This is Phantom 1, reading you loud and clear Phantom 2," Danny said. "Relay message."

"Where are you?" Dani said.

"Talking to a fan would you get here!" Danny replied. "This guy is weird! He just listed every hero in America and taked you, me and the rest of Team Phantom on the end, minus Cathy and Steven."

"Well we are heros Danny," Dani said.

"Well I know that but when I asked him why I was on the list he replied with, and I quote, 'You're an American hero, ain't ya?' It's like this guy chose his heros because of where their from."

"Well, that is a lit-"

"And that's not the half of it," Danny cut across his sister. " He's here with his twin, who he keeps forgetting is there. This other guy has a pet talking polar bear!"

"Erm.." Dani said. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "Could you get the rest of Team Phantom here please?"

"Sure," Dani said. "Does that include Mollie?"

"If you can get her here in the next 2 minutes then yes!"

"Probably not," Dani said. "But I can get all the local members!"

"That's all I ask for!" Danny said. "Phantom 1 out!" And with that the line went dead.

When Danny turned to the brothers he thought Alfred was ignoring his brother again, but when he looked at the man he could see right through him! "WHAT?" Danny yelled. Alfred looked confused and turned to Danny. "HOW CAN YOU TURN INVISIBLE?!"

"Erm..." What was his name? Michelle... Marcus... Matthew! Said. "Y-you can see me?" He asked quietly.

"As a ghost I can see things that are invisible unless they put a conscious effort into being unseen to everything," Danny replied. "So how can you turn invisible?"

"Erm..." Matthew hesitated. Alfred was staring at Danny as if he'd gone crazy. "I'm not entirely sure how... But every time I'm forgotten or ignored I just s-sort of f-fade from view for a while."

As the Canadian spoke Danny noticed he returned to a visible state. Alfred was shocked that his brother just appeared. "Hey, Mattie I thought we could only teleport in our own countries?" He asked.

"I didn't teleport Al!" Matthew said trying, and failing, to raise his voice.

Danny adopted a confused look as Matthew grabbed his brothers arm and dragged him a few paces away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets

"America!" Canada said. "You can't go around announcing things like that!"

At first America looked confused. Then he realised what he had said. He shot a look over his shoulder. "But he's clueless Canadia!"

Canada sighed. "Keep our secret a secret and try to get my name right!"

Kumajiro looked up at Canada and said, "Who are you?

"I'm Canada!" He said and for once his voice gave him volume. Danny heard him.

"I've been called clueless before," Danny said to the brothers. "But still being in human hearing range was a bad idea but I can hear what you're saying as if you were stood next to me." The ghost teen paused. "You pretty much just gave me your secret."

"N-No we d-didn't!" Canada squeaked.

"Okay you didn't but I will find it out!" At that moment the local members of Team Phantom appeared.


	4. Chapter 4 - Introductions

"Hi," Dani said, waving to the brothers.

"Oh my gods!" America said excitedly. "Team Phantom! Why has Am-er- Alex never introduced me to you before!"

"Alex?" Sam asked, hopping off her scooter. At that point a popping sound was heard a few feet away and a boy of about 14 appeared. The boy had blonde hair, that matched the hair of the two older teens exactly, and blue eyes were covered by a pair of square wire frame glasses, much like Alfred's. "Hey Daaaa- Bro!" The boy said.

"Alex, there's my man, why didn't ya introduce me to Team Phantom before!" Alfred said.

"Erm..." Alex said. "I didn't think Danny would be able to handle it."

"Handle what?" Danny and Dani asked.

"The truth," Canada and America replied.

"That was the first time we ever said anything as twins," Canada said quietly.

"Truth?" Tucker asked glancing between Alex, who was Amity Park, and America. "You mean the thing with the-?"

"Yes," Amity Park cut across him.

"Hmm..." Tucker said, the rest of Team Phantom were staring at him open mouthed. "I think they deserve to know!"

"Okay Boss!" Amity said grinning at the dark skinned boy. "Alright Team Phantom listen up!" The Team's focus shifted to Amity. "You have saved me, and my citizens, several times. My boss over there says you deserve the truth! This blonde here," He gestured to America. "Is my Dad, you know him as The United States of America!"

"I'm the Hero!" America said, punching the air and laughing.

"And the other," Amity said, gesturing to Canada. "Invisible one, is my Uncle, Canada!"

"How are you, eh?" Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said.

"I'm Canada!"

"The polar bear is Kumajiro," Amity continued.

"So er, who are you?" Jazz asked. "No wait wait wait, WAIT! If he's America and he's Canada," She pointed at them. "You must be..." She stared at the teen. She took note of the team Phantom belt, the fact he always seemed to be in the background of images in the local news, the red beret on his head and the mannerism he had. Under her gaze, he shifted awkwardly. As his mood changed the weather changed, the wind picked up ever so slightly and clouds rolled over the sky slightly more. "Amity Park!"

Amity's mouth fell open comically. "H-How did you guess?" Amity said.

"Easy.." And she explained how she guessed.


	5. Chapter 5 - England

Another popping sound went off behind them and all of the group turned to it. Stood a few feet behind them was a man in a long, dark cloak. He had slightly lighter blonde hair than the three nations already there and his green eyes sparkled as he looked over the two Half-Ghosts. "Iggy!" America exclaimed tackling the 23 year old into a hug. "How did you get here?"

"I apparated," The man said. "And please call me by my name!"

"Apparated?" America said ignoring the man's second statement. "What does that mean?"

"I used a magical form of teleportation," Iggy explained.

"Hello England," Canada said.

"Oh, hello Canada," The man, identified as England said. "I didn't see you there." Canada's shoulders dropped slightly, then he bounced back almost immediately. "Well anyway, there is a reason for me being here-"

"Yeah," America interrupted. "You wanted to see the Hero!"

"No," England said. "I came to see these two Halfas." Dani and Danny jumped at the name.

"W-what?" They said.

"Yes," England said. "A pair of cousins of yours that go to a school at my brother's place said I would enjoy meeting you. They neglected to tell me you lived at this idiots place!" He jerked his thumb in America's direction.

"Wha-?" America said. "You love me really!"

England blushed slightly. "So," He said awkwardly. "My name is England, but formally the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, you can call me England or Britain." England said, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Mr Britain," Danny said, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom."

"I already knew that lad," England said. "There is a statue of you in my Capital."

"Erm well..." Danny awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

"And I know everything about my citizens and that includes who their relatives are," England said.

"I think I may have already guessed that," Danny said. "I don't introduce myself as Fenton/Phantom very often."

England laughed. "And you," England said turning to Dani. "Must be the clone/cousin/twin of Mr Phantom over here."

"That's me!" Dani said. She offered her hand to England. He took it and kissed it, like a gentleman.

"Many of the ghosts at my place have also been discussing you and your achievements in both this world and the next," England said to both of the twins.

"T-there are ghosts a-at your place?" America said.

"Yes," England said flatly. "And if you hadn't noticed there are at your place too." The island nation gestured to the three halfas in the area, Danny, Dani and Amity Park.

"Oh right!" America said drawing out his words. "I forgot about that!" As the noisy blonde spoke Danny, Dani and Amity's ghost senses went off.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" A blue skinned ghost in overalls said, appearing next to America.

"Gah!" America screamed as he jumped behind England, hiding under the older nations cloak.

With drawn out sighs, the three half-ghosts shot ecto-blasts at the Box Ghost. Danny and Dani had green ectoplasm and Amity had red.

"Dad, jees," Amity said as Tucker sucked the pesky ghost into the Fenton Thermos. "I would have thought you'd get over this fear of yours by now!" America didn't respond he just shook under England's cloak. Said island nation pulled the younger, larger nation out from beneath the dark fabric and said;

"I really must be off now!" And with that he disappeared.

"I best be off to!" America said, still shaking. "D-do you want a l-lift Mattie?"

"Sure, eh," Canada replied. America grabbed his brother's shoulder and the two disappeared.

"Well..." Danny said.

"That was strange..." Dani continued.

"No kidding!" Sam added. And with that final statement the team dispersed.


End file.
